User talk:Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Acnologia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 02:02, May 4, 2012 Angel (Fairy Tale) Fine, I'll fix the Angel page for ya. I got your back. I'm always good with the damn cleanup. Besides, I too hate it when things get messy. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm totally sorry, I was late to cleanup the Angel (Faiy Tale). I got sidetracked and my computer timer @ the Aurora Public Library was finished @ 7:50pm before they closed @ 8pm. Long story short. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:25, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I've only read it. That's it. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Only half of the whole manga. The reason for why I couldn't get enough time to read the whole frickin' thing & I apologized, is because some other wiki contributors was bitchin' to me yesterday about some idiot named SummerMonkey kept adding the Chaotic Good to the Character Alignment page and I had to get rid of it for them before my timer ran out on me. That's all. I gotta go. I'll see ya next time... - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:05, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I've just read what there is to know on both Wikipedia and Fairy Tail's official wiki, before I left. & yes, I figured it's ongoing. I don't know how but I wouldn't bother to ask questions. All can I do for you is fix whatever problems you got such as worse spelling, incorrect info, capitalizaion (AaBbCc), Italizin' words (word) &/or even bull$**t editing if somebody has a nerve to be a dick about it, things like that. That is all. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:00, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Problem User Hey, did you leave the Problem User message on my userpage? It's cool if you did or not, I'm just curious. Thank you. - Best regard B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Any time! I'm always happy to help others out. - Eoin Ghost. Eoin here. I'm sorry if did anything wrong. by the way, what a template? Lol... XD It's a game but it did have like a online comicbook or whatever on Dreamweaver. Besides, It's nobody's fault. I used to play and beat both Maximo: Ghosts to Glory & Maximo: Army of Zin. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) You've forgot to italicize Toriko. It's like this, Toriko. See? - Best regard B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:00, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol... I hear ya. I'm just doin' all the spelling for everybody, just to make things just, I dunno, sensible. Plain & simple. How do I know? Years of practice, same with my own years of drawing and painting. I done some artworks myself and was good at it since I was a kid. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:20, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Plus Toriko like every other manga, movie, videogame, the list goes on, should be always be capitalized and yes, italicized. - Best regard B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 00:20, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Lmao damn! That's good one! With Granny Chyo slcin' & dicin' some dude, that is funny! Lol - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:31, May 24, 2012 (UTC) You remind me of the babe Hello there, Kaitlyn! It's cool to see you editing over here. :) I was just browsing this wiki and I thought I recognized you from Wookieepedia. It's great to see you again! I look forward to editing with you in the future. CadeCalrayn 07:21, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Answering your question The reason I removed Gay Bashing from Slim Shady is because that category doesn't exist. If you create the category before adding pages to it, then it would be valid.Moleman 9000'' 20:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC)'' I suggest we redirect Homophobia to Gay Bashing.Moleman 9000'' 20:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC)'' By the way, if you need proof that I'm not a total gay–hating asshole, I'm the one who created the Fred Phelps article. I don't hate gays, I hate homosexuality itself, it being a sin, but everyone has sins, and I know when people go too far. Moleman 9000'' 20:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC)'' No problem - technically ALL neo-nazi, fascist and extreme right groups could be listed but I honestly couldn't add them all even if I wanted to.. only added the ones that are especially vocal about it: (I know that the BNP and Nick Griffin are also gay bashers, for example).. however they aren't as vocal these days due to the fact they'd get banned as a political party.. Suxx 21:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Heh. Yeah, I've watched A LOT of so-called "kid's stuff" - both as an actual kid and now.. guess I have too much spare time (not that I care much): BFG was a cool movie, though not many seem to acknowledge it these days.. had catchy songs and stayed faithful to the book (at least a lot more than modern movies do): plus traditional animation alwas seems better to me than the CGI stuff they have now Suxx 21:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) hah, that song - funny when it first came out some parents were all "this is too rude for kids" yet these days its nothing.. what I liked about BFG and the older cartoons (or movies in general) was they allowed dark scenes and even some "edgey" stuff whilst still providing a happy ending of sorts.. I honestly think a lot of people in the "modern" audiences wouldn't understand the idea of that kind of story - which is really sad.. hopefully they won't remake BFG (there was a rumor of it being made in 3D, which I hope is not true) Suxx 21:49, May 26, 2012 (UTC) aye matey, modern Hollywood blows harder than the Great White Whale she does - hopefully the scurvy dogs' ship will sink before it sets sails however.. and yes my pirate voice is crap.. though I think since they released a HORRIBLE Smurfs movie anything is possible. Suxx 21:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC) never went to see it, the movie poster having Papa Smurf yelling "where the smurf are we?" kind of made me think - yeah, this film is going to be cheap, nasty and annoying.. nope Suxx 22:06, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't going to risk adding an alignment to the page, I couldn't pass judgement since I never watched/read it.. so kind of glad you added an alignment to him: I might have to watch it or at least see if I can find the original graphic novel Suxx 22:40, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Palpatine is Neutral Evil because ultimately he is willing to break his own laws / codes when it is suitable to do so, for example when Darth Vader was defeated by Luke Palpatine was quite happy to let Luke kill him.. however Luke would not do so, thus Palpatine decided to attack.. in the end Palpatine was always about one thing: himself.. he would backstab anyone who got in his way and unlike Darth Vader he had no real code (of course everyone views characters differently so what I see as Neutral Evil you may well see as Lawful Evil) Suxx 22:43, May 26, 2012 (UTC) well - he's listed as Neutral Evil on a lot of websites, which also probably fuels the argument: of course this is a debate no one can really win.. even Star Wars fans would argue over it.. one thing we can at least agree on is that Darth Vader is definitely Lawful Evil (perhaps Lawful Neutral, if you want to humanize him a little) - as for Palpatine.. I guess that's an alignment people are going to argue on for a while Suxx 22:49, May 26, 2012 (UTC) also, apologizes for the spam here but this link may be useful http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/NeutralEvil - listed under Films (he's the first one on the list) - of course, this doesn't necessarily make it fact: just what they view on the character Suxx 22:52, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, personally I like Neutral Evil characters more as they upright stick their fingers up at both order and chaos.. they just want to get stuff done and don't care how it is done Suxx 22:57, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, I guess so - if it makes sense.. what I tend to do is use the currently accepted "alignment" of characters.. for example Joker as Chaotic Evil, when some of the older versions were more Chaotic Neutral: ultimately though the call is yours Suxx 23:40, May 26, 2012 (UTC) problem with Kane, like you've stated, is that most wrestlers vary their acts throughout their careers thus someone who was once chaotic evil may suddenly become chaotic good or something.. maybe a fairer alignment for ALL wrestlers is "true neutral".. as for the sources, yeah.. I'm guilty of looking at sources on websites sometimes and taking them as facts without double-checking, I should correct that habit for the wiki but old habits die hard. Suxx 00:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC) not really, my nephew watches it and I get a very brief exposure to it as a result.. which means I probably should of left Kane alone or watched more of it to get a clearer picture: don't normally like touching articles on subjects I don't know about (for reasons you've highlighted: false information.. which I hate to add cause there is already a lot of false information on this wiki) Suxx 00:14, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Q was so different from other Star Trek "enemies" - at first he seemed like an omnipotent troll but then you started to see some sense in his chaos.. I still liked how despite his vast power meant he could easily show people what was going on he instead wanted them to figure it out for themselves, "helping" them by causing all these weird things to happen.. plus when he started a bidding war just because he could.. or complained about being punched "Picard never hit me!" Suxx 01:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) You're Pazuzu? that must be rather awkward at times.. random stranger "hi", Pazuzu: "" - random stranger: "something I said?" Suxx 02:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC) What? What's wrong now?Moleman 9000'' 03:18, May 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I do have anger problems and am prone to swearing profusely when enraged. But that guy IS an idiot. Moleman 9000'' 03:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC)